Servers hosting network resources may have different processing and storage capabilities. The growth of users and applications attempting to access these network resources result in a growth in the amount of traffic handled by these servers. Further, attacks on domains hosted on servers (e.g., DoS attacks, bruteforce login attacks (login to a website or to an web API)) are becoming more commonplace on the Internet and are difficult to detect and mitigate and may result in large amount of non-desired traffic transmitted to the servers. Generally speaking, a DoS attack is launched by sending a large amount of packets to the domain with the intention to cause the domain to be unavailable or respond slowly to legitimate traffic.
Some techniques exist for limiting the rate of traffic towards servers hosting networking resources. For example, to prevent an origin server from being overwhelmed by legitimate traffic or by traffic part of denial of service attacks, rate limiting traffic techniques are implemented using block responses (e.g., HTTP 429) or throttling responses (e.g., HTTP 503).